Natsu's School Harem
by Yoh Narukami
Summary: Killing evil demons, negotiating peace with fairies, defending the planet from an invasion of vampires, and most supernatural things I can think of I can do with little to no problem. Getting locked in a closet with a witch, being suffocated by a demon through her breasts, getting kissed by a fairy, and almost getting molested by a cheerleader? So this is how I die... AU
1. The Apples of my Eye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Welcome to the beginning of "Natsu's School Harem"! For those of you that have been waiting, I apologize for the wait.**

**First of all, though I ship NatZa, NaZa, or whatever you like to call NatsuxErza, all the women gunning for our favorite Fire Dragon Slayer-or only Fire Dragon Slayer- all have equal ground. In fact, the story's ending will be up to YOU to decide which girl does Natsu end up with! The details will be explained in the end.**

**So for now I wish you a happy reading.**

* * *

_Chapter I: The Apples of my Eye**  
**_

* * *

"I can't believe it… I'm not going be late for school… for once," I said as I rode my crimson motorcycle down the almost deserted road. It's no surprise considering I live in a small town, and not a lot of people lived around here. The ones who were out and about were either switching their 'closed' signs to 'open', tending to their gardens, or just heading off to work. Since this town was small, like I said before, people didn't really need transportation and were rather comfortable just walking to work. My situation was different though, with my house on one side of Magnolia while my school was on the other, you would understand as to why I choose not to go there by foot.

I continued my route at a speed not too fast to get me in trouble, yet not to slow to getting me late for school. The shopping district looked strangely vacant than the rest of the town as there were suppose to be quite a number of Magnolia Town's citizens already wide awake and going about their lives.

'_Weird, where is everyone. Oh well, can't be worried about that right now. Not much farther from the school. Phew… that's one obstacle down,'_ I thought as I casually drove on my Harley Davidson. Though I drove it almost every day when I head off to somewhere far, I'd always clean it once I get home so it always looks brand new every time I take it out of the garage. Some say I love my motorcycle more than anything, but I just say that I like it with a strong passion. It was given to me by my Father before he passed saying, "Son, when your old enough, I want you to have my Motorcycle. It means a lot to me, it's what I used to take your Mother out to anywhere she wanted to go with no questions asked. And now I want you to do the same, I want you to take your girl around with this bike, just like I did."

A weird thing to say to your kid when he was barely seven years old, but he didn't have a lot of time on his hands to begin with due to him being struck by some fatal illness after the passing of my Mom. It was tragic, but I didn't get either of those events keep me down. I had to stay strong for their sake and continue to move forward.

I entered the school's parking lot, slowly pulling to a stop once I found a place to park. I took note to the lack of vehicles here. I got off my bike, taking off my black helmet, setting it on one of my bike's handle bars, and then took out the keys. I wasn't worried about someone stealing my stuff because our quaint little town had an extremely low crime rate. And besides, who would want to steal a helmet? Someone getting ready for their upcoming NASCAR race maybe? Anyway, I walked out of the parking lot and headed for the school.

I go to Fairy Tail High, one of most famous schools around the land of Fiore. Why they chose the name I wouldn't know. I heard it was because of the legend about fairies having tails, but that's only what I have heard from some of the faculty. You're probably wondering "How did I ever get into such a prestigious school," right? To be honest, It's definitely not because I'm smart, though some people said they have seen glimpses of my intelligence, but I have yet to see it myself. The reason is because of my athletic abilities. The school seems to accept students who excel in physical activities as well as students who were well versed in academics. The school has a lot of sports such as soccer, football, basketball, baseball, martial arts, and more that don't seem to go to mind at the moment, and it just so happens that I am the one of the top martial artists of the school. So not only does Fairy Tail High have intelligent, genius even, students, but it also has students who kick major ass in sports.

You could say our school is pretty unusual, especially if you are new and just recently enrolled. The campus itself was of unusual size, actually making up one fourth of Magnolia Town. But this was all just normal to me and the students and staff who go here. The only thing I consider that was unusual was my school life and you will understand what I mean soon, it's either that or you have already seen the title of this story.

"So far so good," I said to myself as I neared the school gates. I slowed down until I made a complete stop in front of the entrance. I took a good look around to see if anything was amiss, but everything looked normal, some female students chatting as they walked inside, the calm breeze tugging at the trees' branches making them dance to the wind, the occasional birds that flew by in an intricate pattern, and the whistling of a teacher heading to their classroom.

"Curiouser and curiouser…," I said referencing a good book I read a long while ago. Finally, I walk inside the school grounds. All seemed peaceful until I heard footsteps running in my direction. I gulped in fear as the footsteps came closer. I slowly turned my body to try and locate the source of the running, but only to be pushed to the ground seeing white locks of hair in the sky before closing my eyes, bracing myself for the impact to the ground. With a thud, I made contact with the red bricked pavement, a jolt of pain on my back soon followed. All was quiet as I kept my eyes closed tight, and then I started to hear some giggling. I opened my eyes to see a set of blue eyes seductively staring right at me.

"M-Mira… h-hey there…" I stuttered out as her gaze never left mine. A smile formed on her lips and as quick as the wind, I found myself being hugged by the white haired beauty, with her… ahem… assets… smothering my face. I felt my face heat up and tried my best not to nosebleed on her clothes.

_This is Mirajane Strauss or Mira for short. She is one of Fairy Tail High's most academically gifted students and one of the most popular girls in the school because of her great personality. She's also a famous singer and songwriter with her songs usually in the top ten in Fiore's music industry._

"I missed you so much, Natsu! What took you so long~?" she said as she continued to choke- I mean hug me.

"Mira! I can't breathe!" I tried to tell her, but it only came out muffled.

'_So this is how I die… to be smothered in breasts… a man's dream turned into a nightmare…'_

"What in Mavis's name are you doing you witch?!" A voice shouted out, a familiar voice to more precise. Suddenly, Mira was pulled off of me and I was able to breathe again. Not even realizing my eyes were now closed I said, "Thanks for the assist, Erza."

"No problem. I'm just helping out a friend." She said in a kind tone.

I sighed in relief, but then suddenly I felt some weight on my waist. I dared to open my eyes to find Erza straddling my waist.

_Meet Erza Scarlet, Fairy Tail High's student council president. She's strong, kind, polite, hard-working, and trustworthy. She is respected-admired even-by most, if not all, of the town of Magnolia. If she is not at the schools council room in a meeting, then she's probably in town helping those in need of her services. She also has this obsession with strawberry cake, but I find it kind of cute._

"Of course… we can always be more than friends…" She cooed as a mischievous smile ran across her lips. My face couldn't get any redder than this.

'_Why did I even think that this would end soon,' _I thought as I was currently trembling in fear of what the Titania could do to me at this position.

"What do you think you're doing to MY Natsu you hag?" Mira said sounding really irritated.

"What do you mean your Natsu? Can't you see he would much prefer someone better mannered like myself than some demon witch who cannot get a clue?" Erza remarked.

Steam seemed to be coming out of Mira's ears, looking like she was about to erupt at any moment while Erza didn't feel the least bit fazed by her rival's stare that sent off some incredibly dark aura.

"Natsu. Is. MINE!" Mira shouted as she pounced on Erza which in turn knocked her off of me. I stood up dusting the dirt off my uniform with my hands and then glanced up to see what the two girls were doing. They looked like they were at war with each other, or if you could call pulling at each others mouths and cheeks while rolling back and forth a war. I sweat dropped at the strange sight and seized the moment, running away like a deranged maniac that just escaped from an asylum.

I frantically made my way inside the school's hallway, taking random turns until I entered a room, stopping once I felt safe enough to take a breath. I continued to stand there, head hung low with one hand on my knee while the other was pressed against the wall, panting as if I had run a marathon. I suddenly took notice that my hand didn't feel like it was touching the wall. It felt a lot like a few books. My hand roamed the mysterious thing on my side.

'_Row and rows of books on a shelf… no… no… don't tell me…'_

I looked up to see thousands of books neatly put in rows on bookshelves; all in alphabetical order. Then, a giant window that reached from the floor to the ceiling, giving a good view of the school's large garden. I gulped as one thought came into mind.

'_The school library…'_

"Oh fuck me…"

"That could be arranged." A voice said from behind in a seductive manner. I suddenly felt something big and soft pressed against my upper back and a pair of arms wrap loosely around my waist. A hot breathe suddenly trailed my neck, making my situation all the while more uncomfortable; well… mentally uncomfortable anyway.

I turned my head to meet a pair of brown eyes that held a glint of lust, a very bad sign on my part.

_Those eyes were owned by Ultear Milkovich who governs this part of the school; after all, she is the student librarian. She practically runs the place since the actual librarian does nothing but sleep. Not many know about her or her past save for a few people, I being one of them since she use to date my brother and she's my best friend's sister. She has a somewhat twisted sense of humor, and can be ruthless at times, but once you get to know her, she's smart, laid back, sophisticated, and fun to hang around with. Well, when she's not thinking about having her way with me in a locked bedroom._

"How's my favorite rose haired delinquent doing?" She asked me in a playful tone.

'_FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…'_

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" she asked another question before giggling. I remained silent for about thirty more seconds before she closed her eyes, her smile never leaving her face.

"Answer me right now or I cut the cat off with a pair of rusty old scissors, blood and all." She commented with a hint of anger in her voice.

Hearing her threat, I spoke as fast as I could. "Oh hey Ultear! How's it been? I'm kind of in the middle of something and I really need to go but if you insist I-"

"Slow down, speedy. I was only kidding; you know I wouldn't harm you, though I feel rather hurt that you thought I would have." She told me, sounding genuinely hurt. I sighed and turned to look at her.

"Sorry, Ultear, I just can't think right at the moment. And I know for a fact that you wouldn't hurt me. Just please forgive me but I really need to go now. Think you could give me a head start?"

I saw her look at me again with a soft smile and said, "Alright, I'll forgive you, but only if you do something for me later today. And I give you five minutes."

"Thanks a bunch! I promise I will!" I said as I ran off. I thought that was over, but then, to my dismay, I heard her say, "Five minutes, five seconds, I was never really good at keeping track of time."

Then we cut off to the next scene where I am, yet again, running for dear life as a black haired haired librarian, a red headed student council president, and a white haired celebrity were currently pursuing me. I reached the soccer field and spotted someone with messy black hair and noticeably droopy eyes.

"GRAY!" I yelled as I sprinted off to his direction. He stopped texting on his phone and looked up to see me.

_Gray Fullbuster is my best friend and rival. We've known each other since elementary school. We may fight a lot and have different view points on certain subjects, but we'll always have each others back. He's been my rival since I could remember because we'd always compete with each other for almost anything._

"Flame-brain? What are you doing here?" He asked me as I neared him. I didn't have time to stop and chat with him, so just before I ran passed him, time seem to slow down. I stared at him with my every being. His eyes slightly widen at first, but then gave a knowing look before the time returned to normal.

"You so owe me for this." He said as he faced the girl's direction.

"Your sacrifice will not be in vain, friend!"

"I'm not gonna die you idiot!" He shouted.

'_He will surely be missed.'_ I thought to myself, a single tear ran down my right cheek as I ran. I ran to the back of the gym to hide. Lady luck enjoys being against me, and so I crash into someone. When we hit ground, my face landed on something…soft. Like two clouds, if clouds ever felt this soft that is.

"S-sorry about that, I didn't look where I was going so-" I couldn't finish however, because my face paled for the second time today as I found out who I crashed into.

"N-Natsu…"

"Hey there… Luce… Nice day today isn't it?" I tried to avoid the awkward encounter, but to no avail.

_Lucy Heartfilia is the new student that transferred here a few months ago. She's really smart when she's not being weird, well weird in my opinion that is. She's one of my closest friends in this school, but lately she, like almost every other girl I know in this school, has been trying to break that boundary for a while now._

"Why you are..? This is so sudden… and in public… I didn't know you were into this kind of thing… oh my." She looked like a blushing mess. It was incredibly adorable, but I seriously needed to get off this position, but it just so happens that her arms had already enveloped around my neck, pulling me closer to her.

"Lucy! What are you doing?!"

"It's okay Natsu. Don't fight it." It's as if she completely accepted this situation from the start.

'_She's been reading too many of those damn novels…'_

"Lucy, I really don't have time for this." I said as I tried to pry my way out of her hold.

"But why? We may never get an opportunity like this ever again." She then started to inch closer to my face and her chest was now against mine.

"Look I'm trying to run for my life so I have no time for this! How about we do this sometime later…" I stopped and processed what I had said. Lucy gave an expression like she had answered the million dollar question correctly.

"R-really?!"

'_Oh fuck me sideways…'_

She got up and started what looked like dancing in victory shouting, "Ha! I beat Mira, Erza, and Ultear! Victory never tasted sweeter."

I bolted as soon as I thought that she was too into her own world now to notice. Deciding on a different approach, I hid behind various objects I passed by. I really didn't want to find another friend of mine that has an unusually large attraction to me. I currently hid behind a tree, looking around warily for any signs of trouble. As I made my final look around, my phone started ringing from the inside of my pocket. I checked the screen to see who was calling. I answered and asked, "What's the situation now Gray?"

"Yeah… we have trouble." He said lazily, but he did sound a little serious.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well… things happened, witty banters were exchanged, and now it looks like they're going- no wait… yep, they're going to go all out now. And I mean all out."

"WHAT?! IN PUBLIC!?"

"Technically no since-" I hung up my phone before he finished and ran to where I last saw Gray in the soccer field.

I got there in the nick of time; Erza and Mira looked like they were mentally preparing themselves for the coming fight. A flash of white and black aura engulfed them, and when the aura dispersed, they had transformed.

I guess I forgot to mention that not all of the people who reside in Magnolia are actually Human, or in all of Fiore for that matter. You see the ones who weren't human, or at least completely human, come from different dimensions. Long ago, portals from different realms had suddenly appeared all over the world. Some spat out different creatures that were literally not of this world, others gave way to a parallel universe. Many of the new inhabitants were actually friendly, and decided to secretly coincide with the human race, while others found pleasure in raiding our land or causing destruction. Now, not only do humans live here, but there are also fairies, demons, angels, spirits, and even monsters now live here.

Erza, for example, is a Fairy. And right now she's in her true form. Plated armor covers her chest, with a large metal flower over it, and she wore a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area. Her stomach and neck are uncovered, and she has large metal wings that appear to be made of separate blades, and had a wing-like headpiece. Not only is she a fairy, but she is also their queen.

Mirajane is a Demon. In her true form, Mirajane gains ears that are covered by long sky blue scales, extending backwards, which have pointed edges. She also gains similar scale-like armor in her forearms and hands as well as in her legs. She also grows a large, sky blue, stocky tail seemingly made of metal scales. Her clothes also change, with her school attire being replaced by a light blue and dark blue, one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her stomach, wide cleavage, and upper back, and also dons two angel-like wings that are always pointing upwards.

'_Great… Titania and Halphas… just when I thought things couldn't get any worse.'_

After I finished my thought, the two women ran towards each other in blinding speed and begun their battle.

'_SHIT! Gotta set things up!'_

I grabbed a small cube the size of a marble out of my right pocket and threw it in their direction.

"Dimensional Barrier open!" I shouted as the cube landed on the ground and grew in size, enveloping all of us within its range in itself. Inside, the surroundings outside the cube are covered in a blue tint and time froze from the outside as well.

I should probably explain a few more things before they get out of hand. You see after the arrival of creatures bent on causing destruction, a few selected humans were taught magic in order to prepare themselves by some unknown beings. When we fully mastered it, we fought the enemy and sent them back to where they originally came from. Some we had to dispose of permanently, but it was to be expected. My family was one of the selected few to guard this part of the world and it was my duty to make sure things like what I'm seeing right now doesn't happen.

Erza went for a diagonal slash using one of her swords she summoned, but Mira swiftly dodged it and flew right above Erza's head before launching several orbs of dark energy at Erza. Erza's sword was magically replaced with a large shield and blocked the attack before launching forward to tackle Mira. Mira dodged to the side and sent a horizontal kick to Erza's back, crashing into to the cube's inner wall. Not even looking at her opponent, Erza summoned ten swords that flew towards Mira. Mira used her scaly blue forearms to block and catch all of them, but didn't expect to be fiercely elbowed on top of her head by Titania, crashing into the ground. Seconds later, Mira emerged from the dust and continuously tried to punch Erza as she used her swords to block every hit. Feeling a rise in her rival's power, Erza distanced herself from Mira who now had enough strength to completely shatter every sword that blocked her punches.

Erza then wielded long swords in each hand and slash the air creating cross shaped energy slices aimed directly at Mira who created a dark barrier that surrounded her and blocked the attack. During the fight, Natsu stood next to Gray and watched the fight.

"Do ya mind telling me how this started?" I turned my attention to him as I questioned him.

"I don't really know. I think I heard them insulting their hair, then it escalated to who's boobs were bigger, it then moved to slapping each other on the cheek, and now this."

"You've got to be kidding…" He shook his head and his attention went back to the fight.

"Where the hell's your sister?!"

"I'm right over here." She said, comically sitting on a foldable armchair eating some popcorn.

"How long have you been there?" I raised a brow at her.

"About the time they were insulting each other's chest sizes." Ultear deadpanned, still keeping her eyes on the fight.

"Do any of you have some butter?"

"NO WE DO NOT!" Gray and I exclaimed.

"Why aren't you helping out, Ultear?"

"Well, I came early to the school's library and had to dust off the place, make sure the books were in the right order, and clean the large window. Do you know how exhausting that is to such a delicate girl as me?" To prove her point, she tried using her magic power to lift one piece of popcorn only to fall back into the bag.

Gray found it amusing and began laughing while I sweat dropped.

"You guys may not be related by blood, but you make it seem very convincing…" said before turning back to the fight scene.

"I guess I'm the only one able to stop this." I sighed as I focused my energy into the palms of my hands, making them glow red-orange. I aimed at the large space between them and fired at the empty space. The energy stopped midway, directly between Erza and Mira, and then it exploded into a thick line of fire, separating them before they could clash into each other once again.

"Alright you two, enough fighting." They turned their angered gaze to me, making me flinch slightly, but their expression took a one eighty degree turn and happily pounced onto me; transforming back to normal.

"There you are, Natsu! Where have you been? I was being picked on by the mean old hag. Can you please tell her to go away?" Mira said as she snuggled her head on my right shoulder.

"What did you just say you demon witch?" Erza hissed.

"What are deaf as well as stupid? I really must have done a number on you during that fight."

"Why you little-"

"Alright, alright, that is enough out of both of you!" I silenced them both. They both turned their head away from me. They looked like siblings being scolded by their parents.

"_Man it feels so good to have this much power!'_

"Apologize to each other." They looked at me as if I had told them to do a strip tease.

"B-but-"

"Why-"

"Now!" I gave them a stern look. In the end, they finally complied.

"Sorry."

"Apologies."

I sighed in relief for the millionth time today. I deactivated the Dimensional Barrier, shrinking back into a small cube, and put it back into my pocket.

"Great. Now I'm really late for School."

"What do you mean, Natsu?" Erza asked me as she raised a brow.

"I woke up two minutes before school started and with the whole fiasco that went on as soon as I got here made me really late!"

"Ummm… Natsu?"

"What is it Mira?"

"You do know that today is Sunday, right?" Mira looked like she was struggling to hold in her laughter.

"… Say wha?" A collection of face-palms were heard.

"You really are stupid aren't you?"

"Shut up you exhibitionist." I glared at him. I looked back at the three girls and asked them, "Why are you all here anyway?"

"I just finished soccer practice with the team. They left about an hour ago while I stayed behind." Gray said behind me.

"I was at the council room. I remembered in the middle of the night that I left some papers that I haven't finished working on and couldn't sleep till I was able to get the work done." Erza exclaimed proudly while everyone else sweat dropped.

"Like I said before I was cleaning the school's library for my detention." Ultear said looking bored.

"You didn't explain the detention part." I told her. "Why were you in detention in the first place?"

"I kicked Zancrow in the balls because he said boys were superior to girls right in front of the class." The girls nodded in while Gray and I covered our crotches.

"Well to be honest, I saw you head inside the school's gates and I got curious as to why you were there. So then I followed you. Then I had the urge to hug you after you looked around the school. You just looked so cute it was criminal." Mira said as she cupped her blushing cheeks. Questionable looks were exchanged among the group.

"And why was Lucy here?"

"She has cheering practice here in about twenty minutes with the cheer squad." Gray told me.

"Cheer squad you say?" I thought of the cheer team doing their routine in those rather eye catching cheer leading uniforms and felt some heat rise on my cheeks. Gray nodded, sporting a blush of his own. I suddenly felt a large amount of anger surround the area. I looked at the girls only to see them as the source. My whole body paled.

"What are you thinking about?" All three said in unison.

"Oh-I… well… you see…," an idea suddenly popped into my head, " I was just thinking how good you three would look in cheer leading uniforms!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"NATSU!~" all three squealed as they jumped onto me. Gray left shaking his head, heading towards the school's exit.

And so this is my life. It has its up and downs, but really, I'm more than okay with it. I bet you're wondering how this all started, right? Well that's for the next chapter because the writer is too lazy to continue.

Yoh: I'm right here DAMMIT!

Yeah, I know, but anyways, that's my life. School, girls, magic, and the strangest situations only found in harems. And so I welcome you to my school harem story. I really hope we can come out in one piece...

To be continued…

* * *

**Aight(yes I said aight), so here are the rules for this story that decides who ends up with Natsu in the end. First of all, there will be a vote near the last chapters of this story of who will get Natsu.**

**1****st**** place: The true ending and possible lemon… maybe.**

**2****nd**** place: Alternate ending that will be shorter than the true ending.**

**Another thing I have to say is that only girls on the first harem list will have a chance to win an ending. The girls on the second list will have a poll in future chapters for who will get bumped up to the first list. The same goes for the third list being the girl with the most votes will be moved to the second list, however, once the voting is over and the winner is decided, the remaining women on the third list will completely be cut out of the harem.(They will still be in the story.) The poll is currently up.**

**First list:**

**Erza Scarlet**

**Mirajane Strauss**

**Lucy Heartfilia**

**Ultear Milkovich**

**Second list:**

**Older Meredy**

**Older Wendy Marvel**

**Cana Alberona**

**Jenny Realight**

**Kagura Mikazuchi**

**Virgo**

**Third list:**

**Juvia Lockser**

**Kinana**

**Sherry Blendi**

**Michelle Lobster**

**Aries**

**And to the one who commented on my fic, "Flames of the Scarlet Memory", suggesting I make an ending for all of them, I simply cannot do it. For one thing, it does not follow how harems end which either the main character choosing one or none at all. (Maybe there is one harem anime that does that, but I have yet to discover it.) You'd see why I would rather choose the former; and I'm already stretching it with the alternate ending. Secondly, do you see how many women are on the harem list? I can't just make up an ending for each and every one of them. I have my limits.**

**Reviews guys… it's what I thrive on. So please tell me what you think. Also, please make it reasonable.**

**Howling God, out.**


	2. Origins I: Demonic Diva Part 1

**After many, many days of waiting… it has finally arrived… with determination, hard work, blood, sweat, and tears -mostly the tears- I am finally finished. Now I can rest in peace… And I apologies for the delay; I have to keep up with life you know. We writers don't just lock ourselves in the closet once we are done. Though, I do know some who do… don't ask…**

**Warning: Viewer discretion is advised… Seriously if you cannot take the crack in this chapter then just stand up, turn around, and pretend you did not see anything. I'm kidding; PLEASE COME BACK! **

**Also, this chapter is seriously long, so I had to cut it. Though, even now it's long… it's the longest chapter I've ever written as of now. Well, that's a pat on the back for me.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I only own this story and the OCs in it. If I did own Fairy Tail, then Jellal would be brutally murdered, Natsu would have a harem, Laxus would be Guild master and would beat the shit outta Jiemma, and one of the women of the guild would be walking around with her and Natsu's babies.**

* * *

_Origins I: The Demonic Diva Part 1_

* * *

Darkness…

Darkness was the only thing that surrounded the area. Nothing but pitch black as far as the eye could see. A spotlight lights down in the middle of the seemingly never ending room; revealing a young man with jet black hair that was slicked back and faded blue eyes wearing a black suit, sitting on a rather expensive looking chair. The young man sat slouched with his right leg over his left and his right elbow placed on the armrest with his open palm supporting his chin. He currently looked deep in thought, his eyes distant from the real world.

"Oh, my apologies, I did not see you there." The young man finally spoke. He then sat upright with both arms on the armrest. He stared intently at you-the reader- and continued, "So, I see that you are interested in this story. You are currently reading the next chapter after all." He said amusing himself.

He stood up and walked to his right, his back facing the chair. He once again held a distant gaze as he stared directly at the nothingness of the black room. He spoke to you once again, but no longer did his eyes pay attention to you. "In the last chapter, it revealed to you the main character of the story, Natsu Dragneel, and his current predicament: Being the center of attention of beautiful, yet powerful young women. The first chapter's purpose was to immediately grab your attention. And it looks like it was a success. Now, however, we will not continue where we left off, for now starts the 'Origin Chapters'. What are they, you may ask? They are what they say; they are the chapters of the beginning. To be more specific, the start of Natsu's Harem, they explain how things started. Won't it be fun?"

He then walked towards you and extends his gloved hand. "Now then, would you like to go with and see where it all began?" He waited a few moments before retracting his hand. "Oh, again my sincerest apologies, I have not properly introduced myself… well, you will learn my name later on. After all, this will not be our last meeting, although… we might see each other again under different circumstances. Until then…" He turned around and walked back to his chair, and snapped his fingers, plunging himself back into the darkness.

* * *

'_I keep having… these strange dreams... and lately, I'm starting to think that they're not dreams, but maybe… memories of my past. How could that be, I don't remember hitting my head against a rock or anything. Yet… here they are, showing up every time I go to sleep; even for just a minute.'_

'… _Are these dreams real… or not?'_

'_A scattered dream is like a far off memory, and a far off memory is like a scattered dream…'_

'_But what the hell does that even mean?'_

'_Did someone spike my drink?'_

"_Natsu!"_

"_NATSUUUU!"_

"Gaaahhhh! The pinkette voiced out. Bags were clearly visible under his eyes. He had been deep in thought for some time now of one of his latest problems and had not noticed time fly by. He grunted in annoyance when he heard the sound of clattering and what seems to have been a girlish shriek coming from the first floor of his house. His bedroom was dimly lit as the only source of light was his glow in the dark digital clock that rested on his night stand.

"Who the hell could be calling me at five AM in the frickin' morning?!" Natsu yelled out as he sat up from his bed. He looked around at his surprisingly clean room which he had recently cleaned in a hopeless effort to tire himself out. Exasperation was etched across his face. He had gotten home late due to work, finally getting to bed at three AM; but unfortunately, he was unable to get some rest.

'_I can't even get some sleep and then this happens?!' _Natsu thought. He lazily got out of bed and exited his room. He walked down the stairs to the first floor but stopped midway as he was blinded by the lights emitting from downstairs.

'_What the hell is this guy up to now?'_

"Natsu, in need of some assistance here!" The voice exclaimed from the kitchen, a strange hissing noise coming soon after. It sounded a lot like a fire extinguisher.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there." He shouted tiredly as he rubbed his eyelids and walked down the stairs.

"Alright, whaddya want?" He asked as he looked straight in to the kitchen, his eyes then went wide as he continued to stare. The place was in utter ruin, pots and pans scattered across the floor, the microwave oven was completely decimated, the refrigerator door lay face down on the floor, and bits and pieces of what looked like food scattered almost all around the kitchen.

"What the hell did you do to the kitchen?!" Natsu growled out. He turned to the figure standing next to the fridge. There stood a boy who looked about sixteen years old and was shorter than Natsu by about an inch. He had faded blue eyes and jet black hair that spiked outward from the back of his head and bangs that pass the sides of his face. He wore a plain black T-shirt and grey cargo pants. Both articles of clothing stained by what looked like the remnants of the same substance that lay on various parts of the room.

"Uumm… remodeling?" He tried to joke.

"How the fuck can ya call this remodeling?!" Natsu shouted.

"Hey, none of this would have happened if you'd gotten here sooner."

"None of this would have happened if ya just didn't try to microwave… whatever the hell you were trying to microwave in the first place!" Natsu countered.

"Now, now, let's not play the blame game." The younger teen dismissed. Natsu could do nothing but face-palm. He began to calm himself down, but couldn't keep his left eye from twitching.

"Come on man, I've been trying to catch up with some sleep and this is seriously not helping."

The boy felt guilty, knowing fully of what Natsu was talking about. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so flippant. I just got so hungry and I didn't, or at least tried, not to bother you. I promise I'll pay for the fridge, the microwave, the oven, and the table, aight?"

"Alright thanks… wait, but the table looks fine," Natsu said turning his gaze to the seemingly untouched furniture.

"Well, I tried to fix it, but…" He said as he lightly tapped the top of the table, suddenly splitting the table asunder. "Tape and glue can only go so far…"

"… And the oven?"

The young man proceeded to walk to the oven and gave it a loud nudge with his elbow. Unlike the table, it did not break in half; however, it held a dangerous threat, for as soon as it opened, a large tentacle came with it and flopped onto the floor lying motionless.

"WHAT. IN. THE. FUCK?!" Natsu backed away.

"Remember that kraken that we fought today? Well, I haven't had seafood in a long while so I sliced one of its tentacles off, stored it inside a magic container while you weren't looking, and went off my merry way. I tried cooking it but it kept secreting this strange ooze that ended up ruining the inside of the oven. I tried to clean it, though it didn't' go so well, but at least you can't say I didn't try!" The young man said rather proud of his "achievement."

"Couldn't you have just bought some fish or something? Or at least catch some fish while we were at the beach fighting the kraken?" Natsu questioned him; struggling to stay sane.

"Hey, I was hungry as hell here dammit! I didn't have time for any fishing because you friggin' left me after we killed the fat bastard." He huffed.

At least the guy was being honest…

Before Natsu could reply, the young man exclaimed, "Wait a minute, get back! I think this thing's not dead yet!" As if hearing that its cover was blown, the severed tentacle started flailing around and slowly crawled towards Natsu. The young man sprinted to Natsu and began whacking the appendage with a frying pan.

"BACK YOU VILLAIN! BACK I SAID! YOU SHALL ASS RAPE INNOCENT POEPLE NO LONGER!" He announced as he continued his onslaught with the kitchenware.

'_Why do I live with this guy again?' _Natsu thought to himself as he did nothing but watch the odd scene before him. After the teen had finally ended his attack he glanced over to Natsu who had an unreadable expression.

"What? I just saved lives from being violated rather brutally by a giant tentacle and all you do is give me is a blank stare? Honestly, some people just don't appreciate the major things in life."

"Beating a monster tentacle with a frying pan being one of them?"

"Indubitably."

"… You are just so amazing you know that, Joshua?" Natsu said sarcastically. Joshua merely smirked.

"Aren't I always?"

Natsu sighed and sat himself onto a nearby sofa. "Aren't you going back to bed?" Joshua questioned.

"I'm already wide awake, thanks to your pathetic excuse for cooking skills, so it's no use going back to sleep."

"Suite yourself." Joshua said as he plopped himself on the larger couch, resting his head on the armrest and turning on the television. He changed the channel a few times before finally settling on one show. On the show, the main character and his sister were in battle with some really religious looking guy.

"Hey, what show is this?" Natsu asked.

"It's a show called Venomous Reality. It's about a guy who stumbles upon the proverbial 'rabbit' hole and arrives in a world parallel to his own, the only difference being that it's twisted and disturbing. On the latest episode the guy has escort his love interest out of the wasteland with a robot she made in order to sell it, but now they're heading to a place called Bludhaven so they can put it on an arena match and win enough money to keep the shield that protects their place up. It's really good, a lot of action, plenty of comedy, mystery, and this robot with a gun for a dick." Joshua said, laughing at his last comment.

"A robot with a gun for a dick?" Natsu asked, making Joshua laugh harder. He raised a brow as he watched his roommate go mad.

"On the latest episode hahahahaha where hahaha the love interest has this hahahahaha robot with a huge ass gun ahahahahahaha attached to where hahahahahaha the robot's dick should be bwahahahaha!" He explained as he guffawed.

"Why would the robot have a gun there?"

"Maybe there are some women out there with no guy to bang and… you know… like it rough?" Joshua snickered loudly.

It never amazed Natsu how odd his friend could get. Sometimes he wondered if he naturally attracted strange people into his life. It did explain a few of his friends, and exhibit A was sitting nearby him.

"You're hopeless you know that?"

"Yeah, sometimes I believe that myself," he paused for a few moments and then continued, "I gets me thinking, however… about the show. With the main thing being that the main character gets transported to another dimension, it makes me wonder if more of you humans have found out about the dimensional portals that have been appearing all around the world lately; especially now that they've become been appearing more frequently these last few years. I've even heard about the demon race discovering portals that permanently stay open on their realm. Just how long will it be until all of mankind will discover this bizarre epidemic?"

"You're probably just over thinking things."Natsu dismissed, but began to ponder of what Joshua had said. He himself had been wondering why dimensional portal have been almost become uncommon. More portals meant more work, more work meant less sleep, and no sleep means an unhappy Natsu. Noticing the pinkette's change in mood, Joshua went back to the original subject of their conversation.

"Still, you should watch it sometime. Besides the comedy, I find the plot rather engaging."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do it when I have time." Natsu then thought for a few minutes before asking, "Wait, what are you doing watching TV? I thought you would be in your room writing?"

"Alisa took everything that involved my writing, even my own laptop, away from me. She probably hid it somewhere in her house. She said I should take a break from writing the next chapter to my story since that's all I do nowadays." He grumbled out. Arms crossed, he averted his eyes from the television and looked to the ceiling.

"Well, in all honesty, I'd have to agree with her since that is all you do now. It's not healthy at all, man. I mean, don't you remember the sorry state your room was in a few days back? It was filled to the brim with empty instant noodle cups and corn dog sticks. It was just plain disturbing. You only go out when we partner up for a mission. And I usually have to force you to go. She's getting really worried about you."

"… She's been worrying?" He stopped looking at the ceiling, "Dammit, after years of being by her side I still can't read her emotion. I feel so pathetic." He said as he sat up and crouched from where he sat with his elbow on his knee and his hand covering his face.

"I can't blame you; she's hard to read sometimes. She'll be coming back after she gets the groceries from the supermarket, so why don't you talk to her then?"

"Aight, I could do that. And thanks for the heads up; probably would have taken me a month to figure this out." Joshua thanked him with a small smile, his mood changes, however, to that of disgust.

"I can smell a large concentration of alcohol heading this way… he's here." He narrowed his eyes as he continued to sniff the air and let out a low animalistic growl.

Natsu sighed. Heading for the door and replied, "It was only a matter of time." He unlocked the door and opened it. Outside was a man in his early twenties, crimson hair styled upward aside from the tuft of hair covering his forehead and bangs that framed his face, slanted eyes that looked rather hazy at the moment, and carried a lop sided smile on his face. He wore a white coat with purple inner linings and dark red pants.

"Well if it ishn't my brotha, the playa, the dragon shlaya! Tell me man, how'sh it hangin'?" He slurred, hugging the pinkette with great force.

"You know you do have your own house, Erik. I don't see why you come over here more than you do your own home." Natsu said in irritation, seemingly immune to his brother's death grip and alcoholic stench. Having years of encountering this same scenario does that to a guy.

"I misshed you too buddy." When he finally let go, Natsu noticed something placed on Erik's right shoulder.

"… Why do you have a frilled panty on your shoulder?" He queried the drunken man. Erik stared dumbly at Natsu for a few more seconds before checking his shoulder and spotted the undergarment.

"Hehe… well, we did this crazy-"

"Spare me the details." Natsu walked away and sat himself back onto the sofa. Erik glanced inside the house and stared directly eye to eye with Joshua.

"Mutt."

"Poison breath."

The air grows colder with each passing second as the two stared into one another menacingly, though after some time Erik suddenly sneezed, closing his eyes in the process.

"And that's a win for me." Joshua smirked.

Erik glared at him and strangely countered, "Defeating a shandwich only makeshh it tashtier." No one made any attempt to decipher what had been said from the great philosopher named Erik.

Erik, with some difficulty, commenced walking towards the kitchen, probably in search for more liver killing beverages. It wasn't a surprise to either of them that he didn't notice the chaotic state the kitchen was in.

Erik poked his head inside the refrigerator before grabbing a beer and struggled to seat himself on one of the unharmed kitchen chairs and began drinking. No one questioned why he was drinking this early in the morning simply because more questions would arise after the answer. After all, no one wanted this much confusion this early in the morning, but they'll get it anyway.

"Hey, do you think we'll be able to just relax this summer?" Natsu stared out to the window and watched the arrival of the sun's morning rays, contemplating over what Joshua had said.

"I doubt it; knowing gramps, he probably has a mission or two already assigned to us."

"Oi, That remindsh me, the old fartsh wanted me to give thish to ya," Erik was able to say, expertly throwing a letter in Natsu's direction. With keen senses, Natsu caught the spinning letter with his index and middle finger. His eyes land on the S shaped seal.

"Figures… It's like everyone else is on vacation or something. What a drag…" Joshua uttered before yawning.

"Huh… says here that we're bodyguards for the whole summer. I guess this answers your question…" Natsu sighed and slumped over his seat.

"So we're going to babysit a bunch of old dudes?"

"No, actually, just one person."

"One person? How important is this one person?"

"Very important; it says here this assignment is of the upmost importance. Failure is not an option and… dear god…" Natsu breathed out. His whole body shook in fear.

"Huh? Let me see." Joshua snatched the piece of paper and skimmed its contents, his eyes widening when he finished.

"… Is that even legal? I'd rather stick my dick up in an ant hill." Joshua exclaimed as he tightened his grip on the piece of stationary.

"I don't know… and I don't want to find out."

"Why are you guuysh acting like a bunsh of pusshies? Let me shee thish shit." Erik took it and began reading. A good amount of time was spent before he suddenly placed it back on Joshua's hand.

"I'm shorry," Was what Erik was able to say before returning to his drinking. Anyone who's met Erik Dragneel would know that if he apologizes, then shit would go down; and not the kind that comes out of your ass and into the toilet, pissing you off when the water decides to take a whack at your lower cheeks.

"Well we can't screw this mission up."

"Indeed, if we fail then we might as well be castrated." Natsu gulped, nodding in agreement.

"Let's go get ready, it's still pretty early, but it's not like I have anything to do around here. And I specifically do not want to stay right here while he's around." He pointed to his older sibling who was having trouble counting his own fingers. Natsu then stood up and made his way to his room with Joshua close behind him; both completely ignoring Erik who currently started cutting up the fresh pineapples Natsu had recently bought.

"SPONBEBOB, I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

(A few hours later… in the living room…)

"Fuck… my head hurts… how many did I drink this time? And why does my breath smell like pineapple?" Erik asked to no one in particular as he sat upright from the couch. He checked his surroundings, albeit he was in much pained from his headache to see things clearly.

"Where the… hell did my… pants go?" He looked at where his pants should be, instead finding his black boxers with a picture of a cobra head in the middle.

Ding-Dong

He turned his attention to the door. '_Who the hell could that be?' _he thought, not even bothering to stand.

Ding-Dong

'_Nope.'_

Ding-Dong

'_Not gonna happen.'_

Ding-Dong

'_Fuck you.'_

Ding-Dong

Ding-Dong

Ding-Dong

Ding-Dong

Ding-Dong

Ding-Dong

Ding-Dong

'_You little bitch…'_

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'M COMING FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" He trudged his way to the front door and opened.

"What the hell do you wa-" He was smacked upside the head before he could finish. He staggered back and winced in pain. He rubbed his face, trying to ease his pain.

"And what, pray tell, took you so long to open the door?" A feminine voice demanded rather than asked. Erik opened his eyes and glared at the girl before him. A young girl almost two heads shorter than him with light blond hair and electric blue eyes stood glaring at the man. She wore a black collared shirt that only covered her upper body, fingerless gloves that length her forearms, a red plaid skirt that reached halfway to her knee with two long straps, one over her left shoulder and the other dangling to her right, and black boots that almost covered the length of her thigh. She also wore a matching red plaid beret. She looked about fifteen years old, although she was rather well endowed. On both hands, she carried grocery bags bought from a nearby convenience store.

"What the hell are you doing here? Didn't Natsu and that mutt tell you tha-" He was hit on the head once again and shouted in pain.

"Firstly, I do not tolerate such foul language; secondly, I will not allow you to call my boyfriend such a demeaning epithet, and lastly put some pants on."

"I can do whatever the hell I- WOAH OKAY, OKAY! I'LL STOP JUST DON'T HIT ME ON THE HEAD AGAIN; IT HURTS LIKE HE-I MEAN IT'S PAINFUL!"

"Your head wouldn't hurt as much as it does now if you haven't consumed so much alcohol."

"And how did you know I was drinking?"

"Have you whiffed the air you walk in? It's as if the stench follows you like a stray." She pinched the bridge of her nose to further show her disgust.

"Whatever, I'm going back to sleep." He dragged himself back to the couch before falling on the cushions.

Alisa made her way inside and took into account of some of the new kitchenware. "Why has some of the furniture been replaced?"

"Don't know, don't care. Just go away." She ignored Erik's rude response and examined the house. She could have sworn she could smell something fishy; quite literally actually. Sushi perhaps? "Do you know of Natsu and Joshua's whereabouts?"

"Upstairs, getting ready for some mission you're going on for the whole summer; now leave me alone."

"The whole summer?! How difficult can this mission be?"

"You have to be lackeys for some rich snobs just because they think someone's targeting one of them. If you ask me, they sound like they're in deep shi- I mean trouble. Mission rank is an S and the pay is high… maybe I'll ask Natsu to lend me some cash... nah, I know where he keeps it anyway." He uttered the last part to himself and moved his head so that he was now looking at Alisa's distressed face.

"The heck is the matter with you? Aren't you glad that mu-he is actually out doing something?"

"Don't be mistaken; it brings me joy to hear he's out and about, however it does not stop me from being concerned for his safety." She looked down to her hands and intertwined them.

"Are you kidding? Look, I may not like the guy, but I know when to acknowledge someone's strength, and he's definitely got it. So quit your worrying already. If those old farts have't gone senile yet, then they have a reason they made him squad leader after me. If that's not enough, then at least he's got you and Natsu to back him up, right?" He set his face deep in the cushion after he spoke.

Alisa looked at Erik, surprised that he had complimented someone he disliked. "This is the first time I have ever heard you say something positive about him without finding some obnoxious way to insult him; thank you." A small smile graced her lips. Cobra mumbled something incoherent in reply and was heard snoring not long after.

'_Still… I have a bad feeling about this… why is that..? Maybe… I'm just over thinking things…'_

She tried to shrug it off and headed upstairs, passing by three doors and entering the last one in the hall. The room was lit by the sun that now shined through the window. To the right was a desk with a silver lamp on the corner. Mysteriously, there was a mouse pad and mouse, but no Computer or Laptop in sight. She looked to her left and spotted Joshua asleep in his bed, his back to the wall and his white blanket covered only the lower half of his body. She smiled fondly and quietly walked to his bed. His light snoring grew louder as she neared him. She laid herself on the other side of the mattress and held him close. The snoring ceased and she heard him smell her hair.

"Welcome home."

"Thanks, it's good to be home." She smiled. "So, we'll be going on a mission for the whole summer huh?"

"Yeah, within a few hours we'll start heading to the client's house. Not only was it handpicked by the higher ups for us, but we can't reject the mission either."

"Hmm… that's quite peculiar…"

"Don't worry about it; it's nothing we can't handle." He reassured her, but frowned when he felt her tense.

"What's wrong?"

"Please… stop acting like everything's alright when it's not…" She muttered moving her head under his chin.

Joshua looked at her and sighed. "I'll be fine, Alisa; there is a reason they appointed me leader you know." She nodded and moved her head back so that she could look at his face.

"Just don't overdo things, alright?"

"Since when have I overdone anything? Wait, you know what? Don't answer that." His quick response caused her to giggle and returned to cuddling him.

"…"

"…"

"… I hid your laptop under your bed."

"… I never check there, do I?"

* * *

"Do you think it was wise to leave that lummox behind?"Joshua queried as they headed for their destination. It was now eight A.M and the sun shined high up in the sky in Magnolia. Joshua wore the same attire he had; only much cleaner, Alisa also wore the same clothes she wore when she got home, while Natsu wore a white plaid polo shirt and black jeans. They leisurely walked through the rather clean street; a warm breeze lightly brushing their hair.

"He'll be fine. He knocked out on the couch so we have approximately four hours before he wakes and fucks something up. Be it the house or some random chick he brings over." Natsu deadpanned.

"It's a mystery as to how his brain functions properly… for his standards." Alisa commented, making Joshua chuckle and cause Natsu think.

'_He better not use my bedroom or there will be hell to pay.'_

"Looks like we're here," Joshua voiced, "And it looks like they live quite the life. This place is friggin' huge." He stared at a large grey gate and brick fence in front of them. Inside was a big white mansion with a black roof and a red patio. It had four tall windows on each of the front side of the house and trimmed bushes in between them. "I didn't even know Magnolia had a mansion here." He commented.

"Me neither…" Natsu approached the gate and rang the doorbell. A loud tune played, and as if waiting from the other side of the wall all this time, a tall man appeared with silver hair that slightly past his heterochromatic eyes, the right blue while the left eyes was a light green. He wore a black suit with a red tie and white gloves.

"You arrived quite early; we weren't expecting you to be here at this hour." He smiled. "But this makes things all the more convenient."

Joshua narrowed his eyes and took a step closer and sniffed the air; causing everyone to direct their attention to him.

"That scent… Soushi? Is that you?" Joshua asked the man. Soushi eyes slightly widened, surprised that a stranger knew his name.

"You know of me?"

"Geez, you could never commit anything to memory, can you? Damn loli…" Joshua smiled. Soushi donned a grin of his own. Only one person calls him that.

"It really has been a while. You disappeared for quite some time; I had almost forgotten you even existed." Soushi joked. "So, what should I call you now?"

"Joshua is just fine." This somehow shocked Soushi, but his smile returned seconds later.

"I see… you chose his name." His smile turns noticeably nostalgic. He then turned to Natsu and Alisa, outstretched his hand.

"Hello there; I am Soushi Miketsukami, a butler here at the Ayakashi mansion. I presume you are Natsu Dragneel?"

"Yeah." Natsu shook Soushi's hand. The butler then turned to Alisa.

Alisa stretched her hand out and replied, "My name is Alisa Ilinichina Amiella; it's a pleasure to meet you."

Soushi shook her. "The pleasure is all mine. We're glad we were able to get such talented people such as you. Please do come in; and I would like to welcome you to the Ayakashi mansion." Soushi gestured for them to enter.

* * *

"The Mistress will be here in a few minutes." Soushi said as he poured some tea into a cup placed in front of Joshua who thanked him and began drinking it. Both he and Alisa sat on an expensive red sofa in a large room the size of a five star hotel lobby while Natsu preferred to stand next to them.

"Would you care to explain why we are needed here?" Joshua asked after sipping his tea. His laid back attitude now gone and replaced with a serious one.

"Well, it all began a month ago when the Mistress and a few of her sisters decided that they wanted to move here in Magnolia Town. Not long after, we began to notice suspicious characters roaming around certain locations we went. At first, we thought they were the usual fans that stalked the Mistress, but things took a turn for the worse when two of her top bodyguards went missing. When they were found, they were already killed, horribly disfigured and were hardly recognizable." Soushi said lowering his head.

"Between the dead bodies lay a note that said 'The chosen will fall and disaster will rise and take her place'. We soon concluded that the 'chosen' would have likely been one of the king's many daughters. Although we have multiple Mistresses living in the mansion, we speculate that whoever they may be, they are after your client, the successor to the kingdom. Currently, most of the servants are assigned to serve and guard one of the Masters or Mistresses, unfortunately the Mistress is the only one as of right now who no longer has servants strong enough to protect or serve her." He then turned so that his side faced them.

"The reason we hired you is because we were informed of your accomplishments, all of which were no easy feat; and in this mission we are in dire need your services. Through intensive research, we've figure out that the individuals after the Mistress are part of a dark organization called Umbra Oculus. They've been around even before the current king of the demons came into power. Their main goal… is to capture the heir to the throne and use their power to resurrect their fallen leader, the one they call Clades."

"Clades? I've heard of that name before… isn't he the one that reigned over the demons centuries ago?" Joshua asked.

"Indeed he is. During his rule, the realm of the demons was nothing but literal hell. He lusted for power and control, and when he obtained it, he abused it in every way possible. Demons struggled to live under his tyranny; fortunately, our current king's great grandfather had miraculously defeated him in a battle that had caused a majority of the demon world to dwindle. Further details of this battle are unknown, even to royalty, but rumor has it that before the final blow was struck, Clades had casted a spell that turned his soul into a pitch black stone; a stone notoriously named the 'Eye of Calamity'."

"Let me guess… Umbra Oculus are in possession of the stone and in order to resurrect Clades, they need the magical energy of the heir to awaken him from his dormant state, right?"

"You've thrown the dart right on the bullseye, Natsu." Soushi Smiled. "Right now, the king's knights are patrolling the area as we speak; they shall be here in the mansion's premises until tomorrow morning when you officially start the mission .We feel that this is the best option and I hope we weren't wrong. The fate of the kingdom now rests in your hands."

"That is correct." A voice said. All four turned their faces to the left and located the course of the reply; revealing a young woman with long white hair that went slightly curly at the ends, long bangs that reached her ample chest, and a small upward ponytail just above her forehead. She wore a sleeveless maroon dress that went down to her ankles and a pink ribbon on her chest and on each side of her dress. "I do hope you will take care of me."

"Everyone, I would like you to meet the eldest princess of the underworld, Princess Mirajane Strauss." Soushi introduced. Mirajane nodded her head smiled at them as they bowed down, though Natsu became suddenly uneasy.

"_So that's the demon princess…?"_

"Oh, no need to be so formal with me; here in the human world, I'm just like any other normal girl." She reassured them, though by the looks on her guest's faces show that they were not convinced.

"If I may interject, aren't you also a singer and songwriter by the stage name-which is also your nickname- Mira? If so, then that wouldn't be so normal, right?" Joshua asked her. Now everyone in the room stood stupefied.

"I guess you're right." Mirajane laughed.

"… What? When someone takes away something they do most of the day while the TV seemed like the only option, then what's a guy to do?"

"Well, for starters, there's going out somewhere and not staying home all day and watch TV." Natsu deadpans.

"Hey, you have your logic, and I have mine."

"Your logic is fucked up."

"Your face is fucked up." They would have continued if it weren't for Alisa hitting both of them on the head and Mirajane's giggling at their antic argument. Soushi watched with amused eyes before finally excusing himself; exiting the spacious room while carrying the tray containing the tea set with the palm of his hand.

* * *

"Do I really have to wear this thing?" Natsu complained; pulling at the collar of his vest.

"I don't see why you're whining; I find this thing actually comfortable."

At present, they now wore white vests, black ties, tailcoats, and trousers, in other words, the usual uniform for a butler. While Natsu found it meaningless, Joshua on the other hand, found his new set of clothing quite appealing.

"We should get going now." Natsu headed for the door and exited the dressing room.

"Go on ahead. I'll catch up with you a little later."

"Whatever."

"Wait," he called out to him after he opened the door, "you almost forgot your phone, dude." Joshua walked over to him and gave him his phone; and suddenly sneezed. Natsu quickly dodged the oncoming spit, which ended up hitting the front of the door.

"Gesundheit."

"Thanks."

Natsu waved off, closing the door. Outside the door stood Mirajane, an innocent smile present on her face as she looked at Natsu.

"You look quite handsome in that suit. It fits you quite nicely." She commented.

"… Thanks, Miss Mirajane." His reply caused her to giggle. "Please, just call me Mira." She gestured him to follow her.

'_Why is she acting so… cute?' _He thought giving off a slight pink tint on his cheeks and walked to her side. He never felt this nervous before, not in a while at least. Being near some girl he barely even knew had never caused him to act this way. Was it because he was nervous he might not be able to protect her?

"You know, you look the part, but you certainly don't act it." She bantered; Natsu's head going back into reality in the process.

"Our mission is to serve as your bodyguards, not your butlers." Natsu said plainly.

"Oh but that's so boring!" She pouted, stomping her foot down onto the floor, which caused her ample chest to give off a bounce.

'_W-what the… why did I just notice that?' _His heart started beating erratically at the enticing sight of her… ahem… goods…

"So, do you like it here so far?"

"It's alright." He was able to say without stuttering. She took this time to ask her bodyguard a few questions as they walked through the hall; all the while stealing some glances at him.

"Is there something on my face?"

"Oh! Umm… no, you look fine."

"Then why have you been staring at me from time to time?" He stared at her as they continued on.

"What are you talking about? I haven't been staring at you." She feigned innocence and gave him a smile that rivaled an angel's.

"… Whatever then." Mira sighed in relief after he took his eyes off her.

'_Why is she so damn cute?!'_

To Natsu, Mirajane began to act stranger and stranger each passing minute. Sometimes she lightly brushed his hand with her own and acted as if nothing had happened, other times he would sense her looking at him again, then she would ask some personal questions to which he tried to answer as vaguely as possible, but the most unusual out of the rest was the aura she was emitting. It was as if she was…

'_This feeling... what the hell?'_

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Well, I'd like to get to know someone who'll be keeping me company for the whole summer."

"Then why aren't you doing the same for my partners?"

"Miketsukami has already briefed me about him. They knew each other quite well in the past. And I chatted with Alisa while you and Joshua dressed."

"And the spells you're casting?" She abruptly stopped. Natsu halted and awaited an answer.

"…" Mirajane remained silent and instead gave him a smile. Then, things suddenly changed within a second. From her giving him a smile, to her now pinning him against the wall; her arms surrounding him and her body close to his.

"Alright, I guess I could give an explanation;" She smiles seductively. "My Father, the king of the underworld, had already planned that I were to be protected, but he also had a hidden agenda on his hands; which was to have me wed." She spoke, letting her head inch closer to his.

"Father is starting to grow weaker and weaker as he ages, and he would like have me married so that our lineage was ensured its continuation. So far, I've met with countless suitors, but none that sated my expectations. And then we stumbled upon your profile, Natsu Dragneel. Father was very impressed with your records; seventy-seven A-rank and over a hundred S-rank missions completed is nothing to scoff about. And you're very easy on the eyes as well." She licked her lips at the last part.

"From what your records say, not once has a client complained about how you worked; many of them even praised you. When I first made my introduction, I was able to see your face and how focused it was, one that ignores distraction with ease and focuses on the task at hand. I assumed you weren't easily wooed, so I thought a strong charm spell would get the job done; but I guess I underestimated you." She pulled at his tie, prompting him to move closer to her until their faces were centimeters apart and let a hot breath escape her lips. "Though, to be honest, it's a turn on in my book." She whispered to him in a sultry voice. To say she didn't see a reaction was an absolute lie.

When she finally let go of his tie, he straightened himself back upright and moved away from her. "As I had said before, my mission is to make sure you are safe, nothing more." He said as he fixed his clothes.

"Oh come on; just say that you'll marry me. Not only will you have someone like me as a wife, but as king, your decisions are arbitrary, the world at your fingertips, anything you desire shall be yours."

"Not interested." He turned and walked through the hallway, expelling the illusion spell with the snap of his fingers.

"At least tell me how you knew I was using spells on you?"

" This hallway was too long, even for the size of this mansion. And, Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think my partner's sneeze was part of you mansion's architectural plan," he told her, pointing to the door stained with Joshua's disturbingly large amount of mucus.

"And with the charm spell, you have a charm ring on. A very rare and very powerful one, but I've read dealt with them before."

"…" She watched him walk and then stared at the ground. Natsu noticed moments later and turned his head to look at her.

"Are you coming with me, Miss Mirajane?"

Her seductive smile returned and faked a look of disappointment. "If only you said that while bedding me…" Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"You go on without me. Why don't you go explore the mansion a little?" She asked.

"… Right." He continued his trek without a second thought.

She watched him as he got farther and farther wondered aloud, "Why isn't he doing anything?"

"This is certainly fascinating." Joshua said, startling Mirajane. She turned to face him, a mischievous look apparent on his face.

"I have to say, we've been on some missions where women hit on him quite a lot, but he's acted most differently around you." His revelation caused Mira to hum in surprise. Joshua walked to the wall and leaned on his side, staring out the window.

"Tell me, will you two choose to quit this mission?" Mira gave a slight tilt to her head.

"No, and neither will Natsu. He won't run from his missions, even one with a situation he hasn't prepared for. Besides, why run when you have the ability to overcome? Plus, even if he were to choose to quit he would have no say in it. I am his superior after all, and what I say goes." He moved away from the wall and walked to Natsu's direction with Mirajane following close behind.

"I take it you're not going to give up on him so easily?"

"No way in hell. I have never met someone like him before… he's so different I can't help but feel interested, but I'm sure he'll give in sooner or later, no man has ever been able to resist me."

'_Arrogant are we? Heh, I guess we'll see how this will end.'_

"Say, would you be interested in helping me out?"

"I prefer to be an observer."

"You'll be paid handsomely if you do."

"I guess it would be fun to get out of my comfort zone once in a while." The hall grew darker as two evil smiles infested the area.

* * *

"I'm going to… what?"

"You heard what I said; you are going to play a game with me." Mira announced, clasping her hands together. "It's been really boring here in the mansion and I need some entertainment."

They were in a large room that could have been easily been mistaken for a concert hall since it had an enormous stage which was covered by large red velvet curtains along with rows and rows of chairs facing it. Natsu continued to stare blankly at the stage before him.

"I never agreed to this."

"Why not? It is summer vacation after all, so why don't you try and have some fun?"

"This isn't my idea of fun… whatever the heck this is." When he looked at her, she gave him a pout, one you would see a puppy utilize.

"Please?"

"…"

"Pleeaase?"

"…"

"Pleeeeaaaaaaaasssssseeee?"

'_Damn… why does she have to be so frickin' cute? For once in my life I wish my client was that old dude who's dentures keep falling and talks about the old days when they didn't use television because they only had radio.'_

"… Fine."

"Yay!" Mirajane jumped in victory, causing movement in her chest region, which didn't go unnoticed by Natsu.

'_J-jiggly….' _Natsu gulped. "What type of game are we playing that would involve us wearing these body suits?" He asked as he stared at both their new set of clothing, both silver skin tight suits and a blue helmet.

"Well, a while ago I was browsing through some channels on TV and found this awesome game show! It looked so fun so I thought I'd give it a try." She then faced the stage with noticeable anticipation. "Alright, let's begin!"

The large curtains slightly separate themselves and a figure soon materialized from the gap.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman!"

"JOSHUA!?"

"The name's Joshua Ravence and I'll be your host for today's game! 'What game are we going to play for today' you might ask? Well its a little game I like to call 'The Hole in the Wall'!"

"Miss Mirajane, if I may ask, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" He turned to look at her, but only received a smile before she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the stage.

"Time to welcome our contestants! Introducing the lovely Miss Mirajane," Joshua gestured to her and pressed a button on the Microphone that played the sound of an audience cheering and clapping, "And her partner… THIS GUY!" He pointed to Natsu and pressed another button, which played the sound of crickets chirping.

"Asshole…" Natsu muttered as he glared at his traitorous partner.

"For those of you who haven't watched this game show, the rules are very simple, all the contestants need to do is contort themselves into the shape of the hole in the wall that will head towards them. Through each wall they pass, the shape of the hole will change and the speed of the wall will get faster! If you get caught by the wall, then you'll be pushed to the pool of water behind you! Doesn't that sound like a good time?" He pressed the cheer button.

"HELL NO!" Natsu shouted.

"Oh come on Natsu, you said you'd play." Mira said in a childish tone. If one had super hearing, you would hear the sound of sizzling, which came from Natsu's mouth.

"Aight, is everyone ready?" The sound of the fake cheering was heard once again. "Okay, show us… THE HOLE IN THE WALL!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

The curtains fully open, revealing a large thick Styrofoam wall that slowly headed towards Mira and Natsu. While Mira looked like overjoyed and exited, Natsu, on the other hand, held an expression looked like he was about to be smashed by some giant green man hit with gamma rays.

"Natsu, hurry or you'll be pushed to the pool." Mira told him, snapping him out of his thoughts on revenge.

"Uhhh… right…" They began to contort bodies to match the holes that slowly approached them.

'_We're supposed to do that? Wait… they look like… their dancing… tango?' _Natsu then fully realized that the position they were in was indeed a dance move you would see in a tango. Face inches apart, fingeres laced together, bodies close… dangerously close.

'_Dear lord… they're on my chest… her chest is on my chest. They feel so soft… Gotta stop…_

'_Ignore her chest'_

'_Ignore her breasts…'_

'_Boobs.'_

'_Boobies.'_

'_Knockers.'_

'_Dirty pillows.'_

'_Jugs.'_

'_Bust.'_

'_Forbidden fruits.'_

'_Hooters.'_

'_Tits.'_

'_Meat.'_

'_Heavenly orbs.'_

'_Melons.'_

'_GAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Stop it!' _He blushed a deep crimson and began sweating at a rapid rate.

'_Wow, this is really working. I'll have to pay him double for this.' _Mirajane thought to herself, not noticing that she was blushing herself.

A few more seconds past and they were able to successfully avoid the wall. The curtains close and the fake cheers were heard. Natsu sighed in relief and immediately separated himself from Mira, much to her disappointment.

"Hey, you passed the first hole! Nice one!" Joshua gave them thumbs up, but was returned with Natsu giving the finger. Joshua rolled his eyes and faced the fake audience. "Okay then, are you ready for the next round?" the faux audience roared. "Then let's get started!" He then pointed to the curtains.

"SHOW US… THE HOLE IN THE WALL!"

'_This bastard's into this shit way too much…'_

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

The curtains fully open once again and the moving wall came into view. The shape of the hole made Mirajane chirp while Natsu's mouth dropped to the floor. The hole was in the shape of a guy sitting down while the girl had her hands on the ground and stomach lay on the man's lap. The man's right hand on her back while the left high up with an open palm; giving the image of him spanking her rear.

"WWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!?"

"Wow, that's kinky," Mira giggled, "Come on, Natsu! Wouldn't want to be pushed into the water now, do we?"

"B-but t-that p-p-position is… is-is I c-c-c-can't-" He was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders and was pushed down and so that he was kneeling on one knee. Mira went on her knees and put her stomach on his leg and her hands on the floor. Nervously, Natsu slowly raised his left hand until it matched the hole.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

"W-what do you mean w-waiting for?"

Mira gave him a mischievous smile and shouted, "Oh Daddy! I've been a really bad girl! Please give me a good spanking!"

"Yeah! Set her buttocks ablaze, big Daddy!" Joshua jested, rolling on the floor dying of laughter.

Natsu's head began twitching as steam escaped out of his head and collapsed onto the floor. Luckily, the wall had already passed through.

"How cute, he's unconscious."

"This is a first." Joshua took out his cell phone and snapped a picture of his "fallen" comrade. "This is one for the album." He grinned and set the phone back into his pocket. "He doesn't look sick, so just letting him rest would be enough." He assumed. He turned to Mira and asked, "Is there any comfortable bed or couch he can lie down on? He'll get back pains and I won't even live to hear the end of it when he starts complaining."

"There's a couch in the room next door, let's set him there."

"That'll work." He took the unconscious pinkette and hauled him over his shoulder. "Shall we go then?" Mira hummed in agreement. They casually made their way out of the theatre room and entered the other room to their right.

"This is the music room where we practice playing our musical instruments, but sometimes we also use it as a tea room." Mirajane explained as they entered the large room. "The door to the left is where we store all of the instruments, sans the piano as you can see." She gestured to the ivory piano that was situated next to the large window that gave view to the garden designated directly in the middle of the mansion. Joshua whistled in astonishment as he took note to the room's ceiling. It was expertly painted to look like the night sky; a dark violet blue with clusters of silver-white stars that dotted the painting made it almost real.

"Go put Natsu on that couch over there."

"Got it." Joshua did as he was told and set Natsu carefully on the couch; placing his head on the armrest.

"It'll probably take a while before he gets up, so what do propose we do till then". He sat himself in the available space that the dragon slayer didn't occupy. Mirajane sat on a nearby couch positioned her finger on the tip of her chin and looked up into the ceiling. Joshua gazed at her intently; awaiting her response.

"You could go. I'm sure you'd rather be with your girlfriend than be here babysitting us. I promise we'll be fine."

"It's no trouble at all really, but if that's aight with you then sure." Joshua got up and bowed before exiting the music room, leaving Mirajane and Natsu alone.

(A few hours later…)

On the couch, Natsu shifted in his sleep before yawning. He stretched his arms and lazily opened his eyes. With his vision still blurry, he cleaned his eyes before blinking a few times. When his eyesight finally adjusted, he sat up with his head down, an unhappy expression on his face.

'_I had that same dream again… why is it always the same damn it?!' _Natsu didn't have any time to think about it more as his ears pick up movement. He examined the area and noticed he was no longer at the stage room. Finally, He located the source of the noise; Mirajane sleeping on a couch exactly like the one he was sitting on across from him. She slightly shifted and d mumbled something he couldn't hear.

'_She's asleep. I'll just let her rest a while longer; for now, I gotta find something to do.' _He looked to his right and glanced over at the Ivory Piano that stood next to the large window. Right on the piano's seat lay hi butler uniform.

_'I should probably change.' _He moved to the piano and grabbed his clothes. He checked to make sure Mira remained asleep and began changing. He quickly finished without any problems and look to the window.

'_The sun's starting to set? How long was I asleep?' _He thought very little of it before shifting his attention to the piano.

'… _I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I play a little. I just hope Miss Mirajane is a heavy sleeper._' He stood up and quietly walked to the large musical instrument and sat down on the piano's matching seat.

'_Wow… this must be worth a lot… It's been a while since I last played; I wonder if I still remember… how did it go again?' _He touched a few of the keys without pressing them before positioning his fingers on the right ones and began to play.

_**BGM: To the Moon – Piano (Ending version). It's what he's playing right now… just so you know…**_

The sound of the key danced through the room as he played, creating a serene melody. Natsu closed his eyes and became engrossed in his playing. All his worries seem to vanish as he continued to play. The beautiful sound soothed the atmosphere.

As Natsu played, the music lulled him, swaying to the notes played. His mind started playing vivid images, ones of the memories he cherished greatly; the smile on his parents' face, a young Erik ruffling his hair, playing in the park with his family, stargazing into the night sky with a girl right by his side…

'_Wait… what was that?' _His eyes shot open and stopped playing the piano. Natsu remained still as he tried to recollect the image of a girl right next to him as they both smiled and gazed upon the ethereal sky. Had this been a forgotten memory that had now resurfaced due to his piano playing? Or just something he dreamed of from a long time ago? Or maybe even a vision of what's to come? Natsu thought harder, trying to put together the new pieces to the ever growing puzzle that dwells within his subconscious.

"Why... did you stop playing?" Natsu turned around and looked at Mira.

"Miss Mirajane, are you alright?" He got up and quickly walked to where she sat. "Tell me, why are ya crying?" he brought out a handkerchief that came with the uniform and used it to gently wipe away her tears. She calmed down, but a different feeling replaced her; One that appeared as soon as she noticed how close he was to her.

"Miss Mirajane you're heating up! Did you catch a fever?" He asked as he felt her cheek, causing her to blush even more so.

"N-no no I'm alright! Please don't worry!" She moved away from him and calmed herself down. Natsu looked at her quizzically before taking a seat on the couch.

"You're really good at playing the piano you know?" Mira told him as she turned to look at him and smile. "It was so good it got me a little emotional."

Natsu chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Thanks, to be honest I haven't played that piece in a while, so I thought I'd mess up." He said sheepishly.

"Well, I don't think you messed up at all. It felt a lot like I was drifting into the sky. It felt… really peaceful."

"Oh I'm not that good." He humbly said.

"You were incredible!"

"I'm telling you, I'm not that great."

"Yes you were, now quite acting so modest or I'll beat you with a wooden spoon!"

"Umm… okay?" He sweat-dropped.

'_Somehow I feel as if I made the right choice…' _He pulled his sleeve back to check his watch.

"Oh hey, it's time for dinner."

Mirajane lightly giggled. "Someone's a little hungry."

"Well yeah, but that's not what I mean."

"Huh? Then what do you mean?"

* * *

"You're kidding; Natsu can cook?" A surprised Mirajane asked Joshua, who nodded with his eyes closed. She never would have guessed Natsu to be a chef that surpassed all other chefs.

They all sat in a large room in the mansion which contained an ebony table placed directly in the middle that was one fourth the length of the room itself. The surface was covered by white tablecloth and candles were symmetrically set up. Expensive chandelier hung high on the ceiling in each end of the room and one above the table.

"And not only can he cook, but he can COOK. You can just put that guy in the kitchen and the next thing you know he brings out heaven served on a silver platter." He stated.

"He's actually not exaggerating; we'd prefer to stay at home and wait for his cooking than go out and eat." Alisa continued, twiddling her fingers in embarrassment. "And he tends to unintentionally criticize the food he consumes, which gives us another reason why we don't go to restaurants. We wouldn't want to be hunted down by enraged cooks… again." She shivered at the thought of one incident they were barely able to come out alive.

The spatulas… so many spatulas…

"It's no wonder he felt so obligated to just walk into the kitchen and start cooking. It was kind of funny how some of the chefs reacted when he tried some of their dishes."

"It always is." Joshua snickered.

The continued exchanging pleasantries even as the dual doors open and multiple chefs arrive with dishes on the palms of their hands. Each chef aligned themselves on each side of the table and carefully placed the dishes. Natsu finally made his entrance with a look of determination on his face. Mirajane gave a confused look while Joshua and Alisa paid no mind to her and waited for Natsu to speak. Feeling the atmosphere was right, Natsu coughed into his fist and spoke

"Tonight, I have prepared Italian dishes. Right now, we'll have fried mozzarella with marinara sauce. I've also prepared fettuccine alfredo, linguine with tuna puttanesca, and the piece de resistance, my homemade spaghetti. You know, the usual." He shrugged.

"The usual?" Mira asked. Natsu hums in reply.

"I make Italian dishes the most, ergo the usual."

Mira looks at the dish and could have sworn she felt her mouth water. The y were all well made and looked like they were taken right off the images of a restaurant menu. Everyone watched as she took a piece of the lasagna and slowly moved it towards her open lips; the smell traveled to her nostrils and sent a jolt of pleasure to her body. Everyone continued to observe with anticipation as she finally took her first bite.

"Oh… my… god…" Mirajane whispered; her mouth slightly ajar.

"This… is so…"

"So…"

"DELICIOUS!" She cupped her cheeks and her eyes sparkled like stars. Drool proceeded to escape her mouth as she giggled in pure happiness. Natsu, Alisa, and Joshua stared as she stayed in that same position for quite some time. Suddenly She pounced and glomped onto Natsu, her ample chest smothering his face. Natsu voiced was muffled as he tried to scream, flailing his arms like a madman.

"Is she alright?" Joshua and Alisa asked in unison.

"That happens to her when she finds something she really enjoys." Their eyes turn to Soushi who entered the room seconds before.

"You must be a really good cook if you can do that to her." He laughed.

"I'm not that great." Natsu said, his voice still muffled, though Soushi was able to understand. "But what are you doing here, Soushi? I thought you don't serve under Miss Mirajane?"

"Indeed I don't, but I came here to inform you that someone had arrived in the front gates. He says he's your brother, Natsu." The state was enough for Natsu to completely ignore his situation and turn his head, his face now directed to Soushi.

"Y-You're kidding me." Natsu twitched.

Not long after, the doors burst open and in came a certain dark skinned red head.

"Sup everyone; didn't want to miss dinner so I came by." Erik said casually as he walked to the table. He froze dead on his tracks as he looked at his brother whose head was being smothered by a woman's chest. His eyes widen like saucers and his jaw dropping to the floor. With Speed you would see in anime, he ran to Natsu, grabbed his arm, miraculously got him out of Mira's hold, and dragged him to the end of the room.

"Tell it to me straight, Tsu, who's that bombshell with the white hair?" He whispered.

"That's Mirajane Strauss. She's the client we have to work for. And what the hell are you doing here?"

"That's your client? Damn, she's fucking hot. Alright, why was she smothering you between her dirty pillows?" He asked as he continued to whisper.

"She just tried my food. Now would you let me-"

"Oh, well that makes a little more sense… but there's got to be more than that, man! No babe just let's you near her heavenly orbs! Not even with food! Well, you know, unless she's some fatass, but that's not the fucking case here!"

Erik moved closer to Natsu; his eyes staring intensely at his irritated sibling.

"Why haven't you made a move on her?"

"Will you get off-"

"Answer the fucking question or I rip you head off and shove it up your anus so you could see all the bullshit you're making."

"Because I don't want to."

"That's total bull; no straight man would not hit on someone like her, it's impossible. She's got G cups and child bearing hips for fuck's sake!" They both took that second to quickly ogle their subject, blood trickling down their noses soon after.

"Look man, I'm not denying that she's pretty goddamn gorgeous, but I just don't want to get married right now." Natsu spoke truthfully.

"Numb nuts, I didn't say you should marry her. Why the hell would you bring that up… unless…"

'_Oh shit.'_

"She fucking asked you to marry her, did she?"

"…"

"Wait what?! You're telling me that that she's actually Mirajane Strauss?! She's the Demon princess?" Natsu's menacing stare at his brother increased in anger.

'_You know you abuse your ability to hear people's thoughts, right?' _Erik face palmed and glared at his brother.

"Please tell me that you're only doing this because you're gonna have a harem."

"That's not gonna happen."

"C'mon, Tsu. Ya got like, two sexy chicks after you now. I seriously think at the way you're leaving things; you'll have some godly harem soon."

"Don't remind me, Erik; can we just go on ahead and eat now?" Erik sighed and ruffled Natsu's hair.

"You have much to learn, young padawan. We'll discuss this later." Erik deeply cared for the pinkette he called his sibling, but unfortunately he was almost as dense as a rock when it came to women's affection; and Erik wouldn't have that.

Natsu merely groaned and walked back onto the table.

"Miss Mirajane, this is my brother, Erik Dragneel; Erik, Miss Mirajane." He introduced.

"It's nice to meet you." Mira smile and shook his hand.

"Likewise."

"So tell me, how's Tsu treating you so far?" Erik felt his sibling's eyes glare at the back of his head.

"He's been wonderful! He's kept me company the whole day and he's been nothing but a good person." Mirajane complimented.

"Good, he's heeding my teachings well then." Natsu's eye twitches once again. "So, I've heard you're also the next in line to become ruler of the underworld?"

"Why yes, I become the queen once I find my king."

"Ah, well have you found one yet?" Erik smirks as he hears Natsu mentally face palming himself. Having the ability to hear people's thoughts is truly one great perk.

"Well, I do have one in mind." She smiles.

'_Your smexy rose haired brother over there.' _She mentally gushed.

Erik was able to hear her thought and his smirk grew larger.

"Whoever he is, I'm sure you'll get the lucky bastard. I mean, you got boobs and an ass any chick would die for."

"Aaw, thanks! Do you really think so?"

"Hell yeah, you got it goin' on."

In the background Natsu lightly hit his forehead on the table while Alisa and Joshua peacefully ate their food. Wherever Erik goes, luck soon follows; be it money or women. Natsu never understood what Goddess from high up in the skies would actually be watching over him. Erik Dragneel was truly a mystery.

"What sane person would have a conversation their having right now and act so casual about it?" Natsu asked; waiting for anyone to answer.

"Only in anime." Joshua spoke after thoroughly chewing his spaghetti; Alisa hummed in agreement.

* * *

"I guess I'll be going now; thanks for the meal guys." Erik spoke as he stopped near the front doors to the mansion to look at them.

"You're welcome to visit anytime, Erik." Mirajane said, waving her hand in goodbye.

"Please don't." Natsu commented, his forehead visibly red from banging it on the table.

"Well then I guess I'm off." He waved, two butlers opened the door for him and he walked off… with a blonde and brunette maid by each his sides.

"So ladies, want me to show you why they call me 'Cobra'?" The doors close and laughs were heard from the outside.

"Not one day can he keep his libido in check." Natsu deadpanned. He lets out an exhausted breath, worn out from all that has happened during his time in the Ayakashi mansion.

Tonight they were allowed to rest in as the king's knights still guarded the area. Joshua and Alisa had already called in for the day and retreated to their quarters. He himself was about to hit the hay, but was stopped when he someone pull on his sleeve. He turned his head to see Mirajane grabbing his arm.

"Umm… can you do me just one favor?" Natsu raised a brow at the princess. Her head was turned away from him as if trying to avoid eye contact.

"What do you need?"

"I… want you to play the piano again." Mirajane said rather shyly. Natsu stood there, curious as to why she wanted him to play again. He wasn't that great at playing the piano. He just played, simple as that. But there was nothing wrong with the idea, so why not?

"I guess that's alright."

They walked together in complete silence. Neither of them said a word as they strolled through the halls and changed direction when they needed to, with the only sound heard were their footsteps. They pass a few windows that gave view to the moon that stood high above the dark sky, accompanied by the stars.

They finally entered the music room while leaving the door open. The white piano illuminated by the moon that shown from the window once again, as if it followed the two in order to hear the instrument be played as well. They seated themselves to the same spot they took hours before.

"So, any piece in mind that you would like me to play?"

"Just play whatever comes to mind." She replied, getting herself comfortable.

Natsu nodded and went deep in thought for an unspecified amount of time before finally gliding his hands over the keys on the piano.

_**BGM: Final Fantasy IX – Melodies of Life**_

Natsu played the piano, once again becoming entranced by the beautiful sounds of the keys. Mirajane listened with a content smile on her face; and watched Natsu skillfully play, his eyes unmoving and his hands gracefully changing position. His fingertips danced simultaneously to the music and the notes moved around the dimly lit room. Mirajane sighed in bliss as the music relaxed her ears.

Like before, memories of his past once again played inside Natsu's mind; however none of them were of that girl. Yet unlike last time, one memory stood above the rest and appeared more focused in his head. It was… a very special memory.

_(Flashback)_

_A young Natsu sat on a chair that doubled as a swing. His palms held onto the edge of his seat and his dangling feet swung back and forth. To his left sat a woman who looked no older than twenty two. Young and beautiful, she had long, light pink hair that grew longer from the left and went down her left shoulder. She also had pale aqua colored eyes that sometimes appeared green. She wore a simple white night gown that went passed her knees. She looked like a goddess that had come down from the heavens. They sat outside of the backyard of a house; both she and Natsu stared into the night sky with small smiles gracing their lips._

"_Wow! The stars look so pretty tonight!" The young Natsu said cheerily. "I wish I can jump really high and catch one of'em!" Natsu stretched out his arm and pretended to grab one of twinkling lights that peppered the night. _

"_Sorry to burst you bubble, but that's a little impossible." The woman said calmly as she looked at the child next to her. Natsu tilted his head._

"_Eh? How come?"_

"_First of all, stars are light years away from us; you'd probably die before you could get to one. Second, if you even manage to reach one, the intense heat of a star is enough to burn you to ashes before you could get near, and then there's the sheer size of a star; some are as big as the sun, while others dwarf it." She stated._

"_My head hurts… learning hurts, mommy" Natsu groaned, gripping his head. The woman laughed and held him close._

"_Why would you want to get a star anyway?"_

"_So I could give it to you, mommy." Natsu said, recovering quickly from his headache. Natsu's mother closed her eyes and kissed his forehead._

"_I won't need anything like that. Being with you and your father is enough to keep me happy."_

"_Really mommy? Do you really mean that?" Natsu's mother giggled._

"_Now why would I lie?" they hugged each other and enjoyed the feeling of each others warmth._

_(Flashback ends)_

Natsu looked up into the ceiling and smiled. He remembered that even though his mother had told him about stars, he still continued to receive thoughts of capturing one of them and presenting it to her. He had gone and asked his father for help in the matter, making him chuckle and go along with his son's plan. From then on, Natsu's mother's birthday would always be decorated with paper stars made by both father and son. A tear trickled down the pinkette's face without him noticing and played on. He ended the song and gave out a relaxed sigh. He turned to his audience, only to see her fast asleep with smile on her face.

He chuckled and walked to the sleeping beauty, carrying her bridal style and exiting the room to find her bedroom. He smelled her hair and blushed at how wonderful she smelled. He then smelled the air in order to find where Mirajane's scent was most concentrated at. He quietly walked through the silent hallway taking a few turns before reaching a set of stairs. Natsu then leaps over the stairs as if gravity had no effect on him. He traversed on until he reached the end, glancing over to Mira to make sure she remained asleep. He then looked around to find a double door slightly larger than the rest with Mira's scent collected behind the entrance. He made his way to the doors and opened them. He was met with the sight of a typical girl's bedroom, a wardrobe, closet, stuffed animals, Dresser and a bed, only all were much larger. He walked to her bed and gently placed her on the soft mattress and tucked her in. He made one last glance at the demon princess and exited the room.

'_I guess should head to bed soon… after I go stargazing.' _ He thought as he stared out the window.

* * *

Natsu lay on a patch of grass, using his hands as his pillow and had one knee bent so that one foot lay planted on the ground. Because of his vision of the girl and his flashback of his mother, he had suddenly felt nostalgic, wanting to watch the celestial bodies glimmer once again. He had forgotten what it was like to just ignore one's surroundings and completely lose yourself in your thoughts. Getting assigned to multiple missions does that to anyone. The warm summer breeze lightly tugged at his pink locks, the rustling of nearby trees, and the sound of crickets chirping created a tranquil environment. He faked a laugh as he thought about not being able to spend the night like this anymore. Time was never on his side; he knew that from the day he lost his parents. Life was short, and he was glad he learned it at his age. Even the stars he was gazing at were probably long gone. For all he knew, they could have reached supernova. Maybe the light it was giving off now was the light that had traveled for so far a distance it had finally reached Fiore's skies when the star vanished.

He lifted one hand out and produced three flaming orbs from his palm. He let them slowly spin around, picking up speed every few seconds until it spun so fast it looked like a ring of fire. He let the ring ascend into the sky, dispersing once it reached a height so high it was miniscule to his eye. Natsu quickly shook his head; his eyelids were beginning to feel heavy.

'_Starting to get a little drowsy… guess I'll head back then.' _He lifted himself off the ground and walked back to the mansion. He stops midway and turned around.

"What the…" a gust of wind blew by and formed a small tornado on where he had lain. He eyed the tornado as it violently rotated; a silhouette became visible from within it. Natsu went into a fighting stance as the twister disappeared and the figure clad in a large black cloak came into view. Its face was hidden due to the hood over its head. Natsu furrowed his eyebrow, his eyelid twitched at the silence the figure was giving him.

"… Mind telling me who you are; even though I know you won't answer me?" he joked. He could have sworn he saw the figure lose a little of its balance. The figure then extended its arm out looking like it was reaching out to him. A strong concentration of magic enveloped its arm and a sword materialized into its hand. A large portion of the area suddenly became encased by a magic barrier, trapping them both. The ground itself now felt flat and hard. Natsu sighed in relief; he didn't have to worry about property damage for tonight.

"Wasn't expecting a conversation out of you anyway."

_**BGM: Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep – Mysterious Figure**_

Natsu charged at the figure with fists inflamed, launching it at the figure's head. The figure remained still, only sidestepping out of danger when Natsu's fist was inches from making contact. Natsu forced his feet to the ground, putting out his other arm and ignited his palm, thrusting it towards the figure. His opponent blocked the attack using its forearm, a loud sizzling was heard when the flames hit its sleeve. The figure distanced itself from Natsu and threw its sword at him. Natsu tilted his head to keep himself from being skewered through the head and stopped the blade with his index and middle finger. He grunted in surprise when He felt the figure's presence behind him. The figure raised its leg until it was at a one-eighty degree angle and sent it crashing down to Natsu's head. Natsu let go of the sword and immediately jumped back and fired a volley of flames. The figure regained its blade and sent a powerful slash, the air pressure cutting the flames in half and continued its course to Natsu.

"Tch, so you know how to fight, huh?" Natsu muttered. He used the flames on his hands to launch himself into the air, dodging the oncoming strike.

"Let's see how you dodge this!" Natsu inhaled deeply, a magic circle appearing in front of his face. "**FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!**" A torrent of flame escapes his mouth and fired it in the figure's direction. Natsu grinned as soon as the fire made a direct hit. The ground burned from where the figure had stood, shrouding it in a blazing inferno.

"Looks like I win." Natsu said as he remained airborne. His grin soon left his lips when flames simmered, revealing the unscathed intruder.

"I spoke too soon." Natsu sighed. His face gave a determined look and ignited his left forearm. The concentrated fire began to take shape settled into a large lance-like form.

"**CRIMSON LOTUS: BLAZING METEOR LANCE!**" The flames on his feet grew larger and his left elbow burst into flames, using them to rocket himself towards his foe. The figure encased its sword in its magic, forming a larger blade. It leaped at an incredible height towards Natsu, its speed not diminishing in the slightest. Natsu roared as he neared his opponent, increasing the output of the flames that fired from his feet and elbows. The two attacks collide, sending a ripple of energy that would have destroyed the Ayakashi garden if it weren't for the magic barrier protecting it. Natsu winced; the strength of the figure's jump seemed to have been endless. The tip of his flame lance remained on the blade of the figure's magic sword. The forces of both attacks continued to create waves of energy, one coming right after the other. They both finally separated themselves from each other, landing on the ground.

"You know, you're not bad." Natsu let himself smirk. He hummed in surprise when the hooded figured dispersed its sword and nodded in acknowledgement.

_**BGM MUSIC END**_

"Tell me, why are you here? I can't sense any evil intent within you, yet here you are trapping me in some kind of barrier and challenging me to a fight… I think." The figure made no attempt to respond and dissipated the barrier. It slowly walked towards Natsu until the figure was right in front of him. Unexpectedly, it grabbed Natsu by his tie and pulled him closer.

"What the-" Natsu was unable to finish.

The figure was kissing him.

Natsu's eyes widened for the umpteenth time. He remained frozen; his mind fell in discord, rendering it useless at the moment. The figure finally ceased the lip lock and began walking away.

"H-Hey! Wait! Why did you just kiss me?" He ran to the figure and tried to grab its shoulder.

"Sh-Shit!"

The unlucky guy that he is, Natsu suddenly tripped on thin air and crashed into the figure that had turned around to check what all the commotion was. They fell onto the ground with a loud thud. This is about the time he gets unluckier… or luckier; whichever you think fits.

"Ouch… sorry about that. I really need to watch where I'm…" He trailed off when he noticed that his hands landed on something soft… incredibly soft.

His right hand lay firmly planted on the figure's chest… which seems to be rather large in size.

"Y-You're a… g-girl…" He sweated bullets as he stared into where the figures face should be. The moon's light shined on to the figure's hood, showing the lower half of the figure's face. Her open mouth twitched as Natsu became more nervous each passing second.

"K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-K-"

"S-sorry?"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The girl sent a powerful slap to Natsu's left cheek, sending him crashing into a nearby tree.

"F-Fuck my… life." He was able to say as the figure leaped out of the area. He groaned as he felt pain surge through his back and cheek. Slowly, he lifted himself off the ground and dusted off the dirt from his pants.

"_You are most unlucky when it comes to those of the opposite gender…"_

"Shut up, no one asked for your opinion."

"_I merely state the truth, my dear friend. There is no need to act hostile."_

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Now where the hell were ya all this time?"

"_I was asleep until I felt you tap into your magic."_

"And you didn't try and help?"

"_Why would you need my assistance? You looked fine on your own. And like you said, the girl was not here to do evil. It felt like… she was testing you."_

"Then that was the weirdest test I've ever taken…" Natsu arched back, stopping when he heard it crack.

"_You will inform me of today's events later; for now, you should rest. I'll be sure to do the same."_

" Lazy ass dragon… Alright, we'll talk tomorrow." Natsu put his hands in his pockets and walked back into the mansion. Feeling uneasy, he ceased advancing to the mansion and felt his head, lightly gripping his pink locks that jutted outward.

'_Just remember, Tsu, you are mine; as I am yours.'_

"Huh?" Natsu stopped and looked around the garden. No one in sight and no presence felt.

"What… was that?"

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

?: FAIRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY CHANNELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

?: HIYA FAIRIES! And welcome to the first ever airing of the Fairy Channel! *point at herself*

?: I am your host, the awesome and beautiful Meredy! And today, I'll be introducing what the heck this shiz is all about! The Fairy Channel is here for three main reasons.

Meredy: One, it is here to inform you of some little details about the story, and two, to completely make you laugh your pants off! Here inside Magnolia Studios, we'll be sent mail from fans all over the world that have requests inside each of them. What are they, you ask? About almost anything! You want Gray to strip in front of a school filled with children? We'll make him do it! If you want us to see what happens when we dress Elfman up as a woman? We'll do that too!... I think… *Audience laughs* Anyway, today, we'll only do the third: the announcements! Today is just the intro, so sorry guys! *bows* *Audience 'boos'* This segment is where Yoh makes his announcements for this story from now on!

Meredy: Also, each chapter, you are allowed to vote who my guest will be. But for today, I introduce my costar, the guy who made this all happen, Yoshizawa Narukami!

*Audience claps and cheers*

*Yoh walk in and takes a seat*

Yoh: Hehe, thanks, it's great to be here. *waves*

Meredy: So tell us, Yoh, what the heck took so long with this chapter?

Yoh: Ehehehe… well, for one thing, I don't just type and write stories or fics all day, I have a life. And, to be honest, I was supposed to finish and post this chapter on Friday.

Meredy: Oh? And why didn't you? *raises eyebrow*

Yoh: Well, the day before that… was Valentine's Day. Before, I really didn't care about it. I ignored it like it never existed, and it never bothered me. However… last year was different. Last year, I was actually spending it with someone. I really did feel like that was what 'love' felt like during the times I spent with her. We were always happy with each other, we fought very little, most of her family accepted me, and my life felt like it was at the pinnacle of happiness.

Meredy: *Nods*

Yoh: But… the day after, it was the day she had to leave. Like I said, most of her family liked me, not all of them… The day she left was the day I felt like ending life right then and there. She was the reason why I now have a positive outlook in life. She was the reason I got back into drawing and writing stories. I'm not allowed to see her or make any sort of contact with her. This year, On February 14, I was pretty down. Many of my friends noticed it. It got even worse on the next day. I seriously didn't want to do anything at school, but I hid how I really felt with a fake smile. When I got home, I was met with the presence of her cousin. We were really close, he even considers me his 'bro'. But when I saw him, he had only smiled, patted me on the back, and gave me a letter. A letter from her. I won't tell you what I read in that letter, but all I can say is that it made me cry. Cry like I've seen the death of someone important to me right In front of my eyes. And no, she didn't die or anything. So yeah, I was a wreck for a few days, mainly Friday and Saturday.

Meredy: You really loved her, didn't you?

Yoh: With my every being…

*Audience 'aaws'*

Meredy: Can you tell us what she was like?

Yoh: Hmm… She was kind, caring, and selfless; the type that would drop what she was doing and helps and injured animal on the streets. She was also clumsy; I seriously freak out every time she enters a kitchen. I'm just glad she has older and younger sisters to look out for her when I wasn't around.*laughs nervously*. She was also smart. Maybe even a genius. And she was always timid too. When I first spoke to her, she looked really nervous and it was too friggin' cute. Umm… can we stop talking about this, especially in front of all these people?

Meredy: Aw c'mon! I wanna know more!

Yoh: … How about I tell you backstage? Sound good?

Meredy: Oh! That's a great idea!

*fifteen minutes later*

Meredy:WAAAAHHHH! Why does your life have to suck!?

Yoh: Well, that's one way of putting it. *sweatdrops* But anyway, I guess I'll start with the announcements now.

Meredy: WHYYYYYYYYY?!

Yoh: … Anyway, I will not be working on this fic for a while; maybe not until after February.

*Audience 'boos'*

Yoh: I know, I know, it sucks. But I need to start working on my other projects. First off, there's this new fic I am working on called 'Ryūshitsuji'. Yes, for those of you who can read it, it means 'Dragon Butler'. What is it about? Here's a little summary:

_Revenge is a dish best served cold; but why not spice things up a little and turn up the heat? When life seemingly changes for the worst, would you accept a deal from the devil? Tread carefully, for even the slightest miscalculation will lead you into a pit of hellfire…_

Yoh: The pairing? ErzaxNatsuxKnightwalker. Bam. Awesome right? I thank NeoShadows for getting me hooked onto this love triangle. If you are interested in reading the prequel, read chapter 7 on my other fic 'Flames of the Scarlet Memory'. I still need a little help with it, so if anyone would lend a hand then that'd be great.

Meredy: WAAAAHHHHHH!

Yoh: Second thing on my agenda is 'My Candy'. A fic Originally owned By I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I, an awesome and well known writer in the NatZa community. He has trusted me with his story and I will not fail him. He's leaving fanfiction, which really bums me out, but like I had said before on my other fic, he has his reasons.

Meredy: Okay, I think… I'm starting to calm down… never mind. *cries*

Yoh: *hands her a box of tissues* Here.

Meredy: Thanks… *sniff*

Yoh: Next, the third fic I'm working on is one with a pairing requested by Roxas.97. It is… something I didn't expect to write, and not because of the pairing. Had a friggin' dream about this and thought, 'I need to lay off the junk food', and then I also thought, 'This would make a badass fic!' So here I am, still typing it. Oh, and Rox, technically I did not mention which Monday or Tuesday, so that means I'm on the clear. You know, just sayin'.

Meredy: OH! I have to make an announcement!

Yoh: What's with the sudden recovery? You know what, never mind; what do you need to say?

Meredy: I just remembered that your birthday is coming this on the 29th!

Yoh: Well, yes and no, remember February 29 only shows up once every four years. It won't be back until 2016 actually.

Meredy: Oh yeah! *laughs* Then that means you're only four years old!

Yoh: … Yes, that is correct, since it only appears once every four years I am four, but without that weird thing happening then I would be seventeen. Why are you even talking about this?

Meredy: Well I want to buy you something. You know, like one of those play houses. *laughs*

Yoh: Haha, very amusing, now will you quit it?

Meredy: Hey don't look so mad, I'll get you an actual present.

Yoh: … It better be. And if any of you writers want to give me a present, then make a NaRe fic. Yes, that's right, a NatsuxFlare fic. Why? Cuz it's the most beast crack pairing in the world. Seriously guy, make one. There's only one fic about this pairing and though the fic is great, I want to see more of it. Seriously, do it. I'll kiss your feet. I'll make a shrine dedicated to you. Just make it happen!

Meredy: *steps away from Yoh* Final announcement is that Yoh is deciding whether the next chapter of this story shout be part two of the Origins chapter, or a continuation of the first. So vote now by reviewing.

Yoh: And that is all the time we have left! So see you fools next time!

Meredy: See you later! *waves hands*

* * *

**Yeah, wrote a little about why I was out this weekend. I needed it off my chest. Sorry about that.**

**And remember, NaRe needs to happen.**

**Alisa Amiella is from God Eater**

**Joshua is the protagonist I created in God Eater**

**Soushi Miketsukami is from Inu x Boku SS**

**Vote for which chapter I will post for this story by reviewing.**

**Origins I: Demonic Diva part 2**

**Or**

**Chapter II: Karaoke at the Beach House!**

**Please review; really pisses me off when ya don't. Isn't it common courtesy or somethin'? **

**UPDATE: 07/09/13**

**honestly, I greatly appreciate all the faves/follows and reviews. Seriously, thanks.  
**

**Howling God, out.**


End file.
